


What the T-Shirt said

by MrsCake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, Harry and Severus get it on, M/M, Sexy Times, T-shirt slogans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCake/pseuds/MrsCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a new T-Shirt</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the T-Shirt said

**Author's Note:**

> This story was first posted on ff.net March 29th 2010. I've started transferring my work to here, apparently I'm to erotic for them lol.
> 
> I will check each chapter for mistakes, and perhaps add little bits before I post, I've gotten a lot better since I started all that time ago. So watch this space for the rest of my story's, and new ones in time.
> 
> I would love to know what you think.

It was sweltering in the dungeon from whatever Neville had put in his cauldron and it had made the room temperature jump to uncomfortable levels.  
Moving away from his desk, Harry took off his outer robe leaving him in a T-shirt and jeans. Harry continued scrubbing the desk, trying not to mutter at the unfairness of the detention, once again he hadn’t done anything. If Harry hadn’t known better he would have thought Snape just like having him around. He was eighteen for fuck's sake, he should be out having fun.  
Harry switched to the other side of the table, "Mr Potter!" Snape snapped barely on the safe side of dangerous.  
Harry straightened, "Yes sir."  
Wordlessly, Snape stood from behind his desk and pulled Harry bodily out from behind the desk. "Where did you get this shirt?" He asked his voice dangerously quiet.  
"I found it when I went shopping last week in Hogsmeade. Why?" Harry replied, far too innocently. "It's in a new shop, it's got charms on it so different people read different things. But only if there's a connection between the one wearing it and the reader. Some people just see a white top. Why what do you see?"   
Snape took a step back and re-read the slogan on the T-shirt.  
It bright Gryffindor red were the words ‘Suck Me’.  
"Very well, I shall show you." 

The next day Harry wore another new T-shirt, he made his way potions Harry tugged it making sure it was straight.  
This one said ‘Fuck me’.   
It was the first time Harry was happy to be given a detention.


End file.
